Mother's Day
by xRaianx
Summary: One-shot after 'Events to come.' Sakura needs a break from being mommy, how will Sasuke, and the kids fix the problem?


**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"Momma!"

"Mom!"

"Sakura!"

"Momma!"

"Mom!"

"Agh! I can't take it anymore! Whatever it is you need, get it yourself. Sasuke, you're old enough to do things without me having to look them over. From now on I'm not the mother anymore!" Sakura stormed out of the kitchen, where the family was currenly having breakfast, and slammed the back door. Going to the only place where she got any alone time as of late, was her small garden she had started when Setsumi turned three.

"Daddy... did we break Momma? She never yell before?" Setsumi looked to her father, to explain why their loving always calm mother just exploded like she did. The child had never seen her yell at her father like that before, yeah they got into little arguements, but she never snapped at him with such anger before.

Sasuke tried racking his brain for the answer to her question, he knew they didn't break her of course, but something was definitely wrong. He then realized why she would act this way... stress. Naruto had been giving him mission after mission for the pass two months, and he hasn't had a break. Which meant Sakura was home alone with three children, when Setoru wasn't on his own mission. Shiori was in the academy and would soon be graduating, while Setsumi would be starting the following spring; and with the scare they had last year, she was dealing with a lot right now.

"Daddy?"

"You're mother's just tired that's all Setsumi."

"So if she takes a nap... she'll be all better?"

"Something like that."

"Can we help dad?"

"Yes, Shiori and I think I know just how to."

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke up alone in bed, which puzzled her because Sasuke was never an early riser anymore, not since Shiori was born and kept them up all night. She got up to go to the kids rooms, to wake them for breakfast. The day before, after she freaked out, she realized that she shouldn't have acted that way; she had no right to scream at the family like that. She felt horrible for scaring the children like she did, and she had to apologize for it.

_'Maybe if I make them pancakes they will forgive me.'_

But when she got to Setsumi room, she was surprised to see the little girl wasn't in her bed; she wasn't anywhere in the room. She then went to Shiori's room, but he wasn't there either. "Alright, what's going on? Setsumi... Shiori... Sasuke? Where are you guys?"

"Momma."

Sakura could hear her daughter's voice coming from downstairs and so she followed it, to see what the child was up to this early in the morning. When she got downstairs, she found that she was in the kitchen, and fear as to what she was doing in there caused Sakura to quicken her steps.

"Setsumi... what are you... doing?"

She was confused to see both Sasuke, and Shior in there also. Shiori was holding a banquet of white lilies, her favorite, with his 'I didn't do it' smile on his face. And Sasuke... was at the stove flipping pancakes in the frying pan... wearing her pink apron. Sakura tried very hard not to laugh at that sight but it was hard to keep the giggles down. Setsumi ran up and grabbed her hand, and brought her to the table.

"Momma, Momma, look! Daddy made you pancakes!"

"Yes, I see that Setsumi... what's going on here?"

"Well, dad said you needed a break... so today, we get you anything you want mom," Shiori smiled hanging her the flowers.

"They're beautiful Shiori, thank you."

"Momma, I made you a picture!" Setsumi dropped the little picture of a puppy she made with crayons in front of her mother.

"It's very pretty Setsumi, I love it. But you guys didn't have to do all this for me."

"You needed a break, with Dobe giving me all these missions I haven't been doing my share around the house," Sasuke approached, placing a stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Sasuke... you're very busy with everything you do, you protect us; it's only fair you rest when at home."

"That's not an excuss," he smirked, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek; then went back to finish making breakfast.

The rest of the day was relaxing, Sakura didn't have to clean anything or wash a dish. The kids played quietly as she was able to catch up on her studies as she was preparing to return to work at the hospital as soon as Setsumi started school. Dinner was a special surprise as Setoru came strolling into the house just before it was started; Sakura was relieved to see he was unharmed during his mission. The children went to bed with out a fight, Shiori didn't even fight about bathing this time. Once she was settled into bed herself, Sakura snuggled up to her husband, who was reading finishing up his lastest report of the hokage.

"Sasuke, I can't thank you enough for giving me this day off, but I realize now that I miss being the mommy, and tending to our children. I guess I'm a little depressed that after next year, they won't really need me anymore. You get to help with their training, and will go on certain missions with them... while I am stuck here."

"You know... we could always fix that problem; it's not that hard."

"Oh Sasuke... when should we start?"

* * *

**Note: Okay this was suppose to be a mother's day story, but I got bored half way through... sorry. I don't know how it got to this. lol**

**Reviews for 'Understand':  
**Dreams of the future  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
**Reviews for 'The question every father dreads':  
**Dreams of the future  
Dragon Jadefire  
chillaxin101  
XxSasukeSakuraxX  
-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-  
**Keep up the reviews!**


End file.
